Stormtrooper Corps
The Stormtrooper Corps was a military branch in the Galactic Empire's Imperial Army during the Imperial Era and the Galactic Civil War Era. With a vast recruitment pool at their disposal, the Imperial academies trained thousands upon thousands of obedient soldiers across the Galaxy before sending them to their areas of service, a constant reminder to the civilian population that the Empire held dominance. Originally founded by a unit of Clone Commandos, the Stormtrooper Corps relied on clone troopers from the Republic-era for several years following the creation of the Galactic Empire. However, the cloning facilities on Kamino were not producing enough units to maintain the gigantic army needed to maintain law and order across the Galaxy, and rebellion was brewing. The Galactic Empire put down the Kaminoan insurrection and began utilizing the cloning facilities by themselves, but would not be using them for the production of storm troopers. Thus, the Empire decided to recruit volunteers from the populace of their occupied worlds. Due to the sheer number of worlds occupied and roles that needed filled, the majority of these volunteers were designated light infantry, and thus were separated from the Stormtrooper Corps. When the standard changed to recruiting volunteers instead of non-clones, the traditional past regalia of banners, flags and swords were replaced with an appearance of uniformity. The clones of Mandalorian Jango Fett were kept under a constant barrage of regalia and paraphernalia to instill a deep and near-inert sense of loyalty into them, whereas most volunteers who arrived at the academies had been previously exposed to Imperial propaganda and were not expected to withstand the horrors that the clone army had faced. The Empire spent four years absorbing and transforming military academies from the Republic era, consulting various officers from high ranking positions and esteemed institutions on how to proceed. When the Alliance to Restore the Republic escalated into a faction capable of large scale danger to the Galactic Empire, the Galactic Civil War was entered. The Corps undertook an accelerated training process to provide more soldiers at a speedier rate. This reduced the quality of storm troopers encountered by the Rebel Alliance, allowing rebel specialists and guerrillas to gain the upper hand. Following the Battle of Jakku, the Galactic Empire signed a peace treaty with the New Republic prohibiting the training and creation of storm troopers. Remnants of the storm trooper corps who did not surrender, defect or disband flocked beneath the wing of Imperial Warlords or retreated into the Unknown Regions where they amalgamated with the First Order. Stormtroopers WIP Armored Stormtroopers Armored Stormtroopers, sometimes referred to as Heavy Stormtroopers, were elite units that wore heavier armour, orange shoulderpads, and a red device on their right eye. They tended to utilize heavy weapons. Jumptroopers Jumptroopers, sometimes known as airtroopers, jet troopers or rocket troopers, were specialized stormtroopers equipped with either jet packs that allowed temporary flight, or jumppacks that allowed them to remain suspended in the air and in space environments for a longer period of time. Variations of the jumptrooper were created for arctic, desert and forest environments. Jumptroopers served several roles in combat from being used to leap over walls to attack enemies directly, to aerial drops used to attack otherwise untouchable enemy positions. They carried burst shields, RT-97C heavy blaster rifles, E-11 blaster rifles and missile lunachers. While jumptroopers were ordinarly suited with standard stormtrooper armour, some wore specialized armour, of which different variants were available. One variation included a mechanism attached to two tubes plugged into the helmet, and another had tubes that connected to the pack and had a distinctively different helmet. Assault Stormtroopers Assault troopers were a variation of stormtrooper known to assault Rebel bases and carry out head on attacks. Notable for their fierce brutality and full-scale invasions of planets and cities, they were deployed in masive numbers and usually lacked support from other units. Each assault stormtrooper wore yellow markings on their standard white stormtrooper armour. Their ferocity and straight-forward fighting style often led to confrontations with Rebel Specforces and commandos. Incinerator Stormtroopers Incinerator stormtroopers, often referred to as incinerator troopers or incineration troopers, were an elite specialized variant of stormtrooper distinguished by the red markings on their armour. While this made them resemble shock troopers, only a few incinerator stormtroopers ever served within the Coruscant Guard and various shock units. Incinerator troopers were equipped with powerful plasma rifles, Oppressor flamethrowers, mortar launchers, E-11 blaster rifles, SE-14r blaster pistols and thermal detonators. Their visors were green-tinted, and their armour was exceptionally heat-resistant, made to withstand high temperatures. As dissent grew within the member systems of the Galactic Empire, the Empire needed a way to make examples of them. The Empire cloned most of the incinerator stormtroopers from human genetic stock, turning them into psychopathic pyromaniacs. They were raised and trained to develop an incredible desire to burn and destroy. Sent on missions to incite panic and burn down villages, they were sometimes accompanied by Darth Vader himself. Incineration stormtroopers were dispatched on missions where an examplehad to be made. They would march into outposts or settlements and burn them to the ground, leaving nothing standing, and they did not hesitate to ignite any bystanders. Storm Commandos While the Storm Commandos optimally served in the Imperial Special Forces, a number of their units were placed within the Stormtrooper Corps. Snowtroopers Snowtroopers, fully named Cold weather assault stormtroopers, were elite stormtroopers trained and equipped to operate within frigid environments. Descendants of the clone cold assault troopers and the 21st Nova Corps' Galactic Marines used during the Clone Wars, specialised types included Heavy Snowtroopers, Arctic Jumptroopers, and a variation of the flametrooper. Cold weather assault stormtroopers were utilised as garrison and assault forces. Their armour was designed for climate extremes on frozen worlds. Unlike most other troopers they wore white, rugged body gloves and suits whichi provided camouflage and thermal insulation from the cold. Their eighteen-piece outer shell was altered to include more powerful heating and personal environment systems, and an airtight fabric oversuit was added for additional protection from the cold. A breather hood enveloped the snowtrooper's faceplate and fed into the suit liner to facilitate breathing, and their helmets had built-in polarized snow goggles. Snowtrooper utility belts contained high-tension wire, grappling hooks, ion glares, blaster ammo, a survival kit and ration packs. The breastplates they wore were constructed of a plastoid composite armour, with life support systems and an external temperatire monitor, power cell monitor, and heater controls located near the center of it all. Their backpacks housed a main heating unit, a main power cell, a communications unit and a homing beacon, and also had the ability to serve as power source for other equipment. This combination of the finest Imperial technologies available allowed for snowtroopers to srvive up to two weeks in the harshest of frozen environments. For weaponry, snowtroopers were armed with E-11 blaster rifles, SE-14r light repeating blasters, twin concussion grenades, and one fragmentation grenade. Elite snowtroopers were equipped with the DLT-20A blaster rifle and two stun grenades. It was common for snowtroopers to employ E-web heavy repeating blasters while in combat. Heavy Snowtrooper Heavy snowtroopers underwent elite cold weather training and specialized in the usage of rapid-fire blasters. Some wore small black pauldrons. Arctic Jumptrooper Arctic Jumptroopers were a variant of the snowtrooper that originally received Imperial Jumptrooper training before undergoing the same training and donning the same uniform as those used by the Cold weather assault stormtroopers. Each one wore a jetpack designed to withstand cold temperatures. Flametrooper Flametroopers were a variant of the cold assault stormtrooper equipped with incendiary weapons. They wore snowtrooper armour with red markings and their flamethrowers were connected to packs on their backs. While no information confirms that they worked outside of cold environments, it is possible that their environmentally regulated suit was worn to prevent them from overheating, not to prevent them from freezing. Coastal defense stormtrooper Coastal defender stormtroopers, referred to as shoretroopers in short form, were specialists who served in the Galactic Empire's Stormtrooper Corps before and during the events of the Galactic Civil War, an exception being the Scarif Security Corps, Imperial Marines and some elements of Imperial Special Operations. The Scarif Security Corps was tasked with securing Scarif's top secret Imperial military headquarters, and adjacent bunkers, beaches and waters. A unit of troopers from the Alliance to Restore the Republic attacked the complex and seized a portion of the Death Star Plans, sacrificing themselves in the process. Specialist shoretroopers served in numerous units in and out of the Stormtrooper Corps, often tasked with operating in tropical environments where they could act in sandy areas or conduct actions in amphibious ones. Despite being called Coastal Defense Troopers, units of the CDT were reserved for amphibious and beachhead assaults, along with special operations. CDT training was gruelling, in time-honoured tradition. They were trained to keep their eyes out for trouble and to dig fortifications and trenches into the sand in order to defend themselves, as well as bury themselves in the sand to ambush their targets. They were also taught to manipulate land and waterborne vehicles that were capable of operating in sandy and watery environments, and the CDTs primarily fought with both the E-11 blaster rifle and the upgraded E-22 blaster rifle. Aquatic assault stormtroopers Aquatic assault stormtroopers, also known as seatroopers or aquatic troopers, were a specialized branch of Imperial stormtroopers that served in the Stormtrooper Corps and the Recon & Ordnance Branch. They had ties with the Aquatic Imperial Navy and Imperial Maritime Division, and their members were originally trained by members of SCUBA trooper and Maritime Special Forces units who'd previously served in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic. Many standard technologies used by the Imperial military were modified for aquatic usage, including specialized aquatic garrisons, TIE fighter boats, OMS Devilfish subs, and AT-AT swimmers. Seatrooper armour was based on the lightweight scout trooper armour design, worn over a two-piece environmental body glove that provided protection from uncomfortable temperature extremes and toxic water environments. The armour was pressure-sealed to a maximum of ten atmospheres and had a rebreather that allowed for personnel to remain underwaterfor more than an hour. Thearmour was more flexible than that of the standard stormtrooper design, increaseing a trooper's underwater dexterity. Each suit had a back-mounted propulsion unit, a pair of propulsion boots and snap-down flippers. Seatroopers carried blaster rifle/speargun hybrids as standard weapons to avoid the adverse affects that underwater use had on regular blasters, but some seatroopers used experimental plasma rifles. Furthermore, others utilised the SG-4 blaster rifle, using it to fire miniature harpoons. Standard seatrooper utility belts included high-tension wire, grappling hooks, spare blaster packs, ion flares, concentrated rations, a spare comlink, medpacs, rebreather filters, and a compressed air inflatable bubble tent. Lava Troopers Standard Lava Troopers, officially called Magma Stormtroopers, wore a variant of the stormtrooper armour designed to withstand extremely high temperatures. The suit incorporated extra armour on the legs, black rank pauldrons and a respirator connected to a backpack via a tube. They used E-11 balster rifles, T-21 light repeating balsters and DLT-19 heavy blaster rifles. Their extra armour was usualy grey, which essentially matched with their dark colouredp auldrons and rebreathers, though sergeants and commanders sometimes wore orange pauldrons instead. One variation of the standard lava trooper was specifically trained to operate in active geologic vents, and were responsible for crushing revolts on volcanic worlds and mining planets. Their armour was designed to withstand extremely high temperatures, being reinforced with Duravlex, and could withstand temperatures up to 1,900 degrees centigrade. Most of these Magma troopers were equipped with SS-Mobile-tech flamethrowers and heavy blasters. They wore completely red armour and some of them had black pauldrons. Elite Lava troopers were black armored stormtroopers that had red tubes feeding into packs on their backs, and red lines on their helmets. Commanders were identified by a red line on their right shoulder pauldron, and some officers wore bulkier shoulder pauldrons thatseemed to provide increased protection. Most lava troopers foughtwith E-11 blaster rifles. Elite Lava Trooper armour appeared to be immune to volcanic activity, and might possibly have allowed for the troopers to wade through lava for an unspecified amount of time. A number of Elite Lava Troopers were stationed in Fortress Vader on Mustafar. Crimson Stormtroopers Crimson stormtroopers were elite stormtroopers specially trained to operate in heated and volcanic areas, wearing a red-coloured variation of the standard stormtrooper armour. Most of them carried the standard E-11 blaster rifle that was commonplace among members of the Stormtrooper Corps. Minetroopers Minetroopers, known as Tunneling Underminer Stormtroopers, were specialized personnel trained for operating in mining environments. They wore tan-coloured armour with a thicker bodysuit that was sealed from noxious air. Their primary assignment was to protect mining equipment against damage and theft, rather than to stop rampaging spice eels or suppress revolts. Bomb squad stormtroopers Bomb Squad Stormtroopers, commonly called bombtroopers and explosive ordnance disposal stormtroopers, were an elite class of stormtrooper trained in activating and deactivating explosives. Anything from anti-tank mines to primitive spring traps, bombtroopers were capable of arming or disarming them. They were considered superior to bomb-disposal droids due to their training and their propensity for recovering explosive devices intact, allowing for Imperial Intelligence to study them after recover. Bombtroopers wore specially modified heavy fire-resistant armour, strong enough to withstand controlled explosions and high-velocity shrapnel. A long hood covered the faceplate, and each bombtrooper wore a safety helmet that included sensors for detecting chemical signatures used in making explosives, as well as a full muffling mode that automatically activated at the first sign of a detonation to defend the wearerer from eye and ear damage. They carried their tools in large round cases. Their armour was similar to that of the cold assault stormtroopers, perhaps implying the possibility that some members of the 21st Nova Corps' Galactic Marines were skilled in the usage of explosives. Cavetrooper Cavetroopers were a variant of stormtrooper sent to operate in various geographical areas, using a lighter version of the stormtrooper armour similar to that of the scout troopers. They carried blaster carbines. Patrol Stormtroopers Patrol stormtroopers, referred to as patrol troopers, acted as a rapid response policing force when urban environments within the Empire's grasp needed their aid. As the Empire reinforced it's holdings on planets throughout the Galaxy, planetary and local defense forces were being supplemented and slowly replaced by stormtroopers. Patrol stormtroopers covered the long distances across settlements and cities with their C-PH patrol speeder bikes, and were armed with EX-17 hold-out blasters. Patrol stormtrooper armour contained advanced features that allowed them to better conduct their duties in urban areas. Their helmets had larger domes that allowed them to access enhanced imaging electronics, and their armour shared similarities to the scout troopers' which gave them greater mobility. As if that was not enough, patrol troopers received traffic, construction and obstacle data in real-time via an in-helmet connection with their assigned headquarters. This allowed them to easily navigate various congested city environments. Crowd Control Stormtroopers Crowd Control stormtroopers were specialists deployed to capture of annihilate criminals, suppress unruly crowds and quell uprisings. Small squads of CCstormtroopers could easily handle mobs of fifty or more, due to their loadout/ Crowd Control stormtroopers were each equipped with a thruster pack which mounted a heavy blaster module, a capture claw and a supercharged taser. Their thruster packs were highly maneuverable and allowed troopers to travel up to 200 km per hour, while also being relatively quiet. Their model of thruster pack was sometimes used by the Imperial Espionage Division and Imperial Intelligence, however it saw most of it's use among the Crowd Control stormtroopers. Most Crowd Control stormtroopers served within the Coruscant Guard, shock troopers, and other military policing units. Riot Control stormtroopers Riot Control stormtroopers were security forces tasked with the dispersion and arrest of insurgents who took part in disruptive activities. Most of them wore standard stormtrooper armour, and they wielded batons or electrostaffs and used shields. Riot stormtroopers Riot stormtroopers were a highly-trained variation specialized in containing and defusing insurrectionist scenarios. They were stationed on subjugated worlds that required "parental discipline", and were trained for close-combat with their lightsaber-resistant electrostaffs built from cortosis. Each Riot stormtrooper received training at one of the Imperial Royal Guard academies on Yinchorr, the same place where the Emperor's Royal Guardsmen were trained. Each Riot stormtrooper was required t oswear an Oath of Obediance upon graduation, which could only be severed through death. They were often accompanied by regular stormtroopers while in combat, forming combined arms squads. Their training prevented fear of being overwhelmed by large numbers of rioutous citizens. Unlike the Riot Control stormtroopers, Riot stormtroopers wore a unique armour that appeared to be a mixture between stormtrooper armour and the set worn by the Royal Guardsmen, with a white paint job. Radiation zone assault stormtroopers Radiation zone assault stormtroopers, also known as radiation troopers and radtroopers, were elite members of the Corps who were equipped to operate in hazardous heavy radiation zones without the cumbersome inconvenience of spacetrooper suits. Their armour was silver and black, and provided defence against radiation, and biological and chemical elements, being stress reinforced and containing a heat and radiation reflective coating. The suit also had a one-piece wrap-around backpack unit which contained ah eat and radiation cooling unit with an energy source and portable environment unit built in. Theirh elmets, stress reinforced with automatic polarizing lenses, had an integrated comlink and breathing filters. The view plate had macrobinoculars with a blast shield and UV sensors. Radiation zones above Grade 4 caused malfunctions in most powered weapons. As a result, radtroopers used SoroSuub blast carbines that were more powerful than those used by standard stormtroopers. They were also given extensive hand-to-hand and melee weapons training in case their blasters failed them. All radtroopers were trained in the usage of explosives and grenades. Radtrooper heavy assault units were given three satchels (each contained ten charges) and several additional radiation resistant timers. They never used thermal detonators. Radtroopers were issued standard stormtrooper utility belts, a survival kit that included radiation pills, detoxification hypos, a water purifier, a radiation meter and a radiation tent. Radiation zone assault troopers were deployed into areas filled with radiation that also contained assets that the Empire wished to defend or acquire. Some situations involved environments that contained natural radiation, whereas in others the Empire purposely exposed the places to radiation to pacify rebellious groups, which included the use of neutron bombs. Radtroopers were dispatched to deal with any survivors and secure those assets before the radiation subsided. While resistance was usually at the minimal, some species were immune to radiation and needed to be engaged in heavy combat. Those who were not immune often tried wearing spacesuits, which proved too cumbersome and resulted in heavy losses against the radtroopers and their light armour. Some stormtrooper garrisons acquired and donned radtrooper armour as a scare tactic, which often sent rebel groups on full retreat to avoid the contamination that never arrived. This was noted within the Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide field manual. Range troopers Range troopers were equipped with helmets similar to both the Imperial combat assault tank pilot's and the Coastal defender stormtrooper's helmets, wearing heavy armour with fur and a chestplate that was similar to that of the cold weather assault stormtrooper's. Range troopers wore gription boots which let them move quickly and with sure footing on moving vehicles, and were armed with E-10R blaster rifles. Members of their units were some of the toughest within the Imperial Military, and some of them viewed other forces as soft amateurs. Units 975th Legion 501st "Vader's Fist" Legion 41st Legion 17th Legion 12th Stormtrooper Patrol Platoon Storm Commandos Forces Alpha Squadron Shadow Squadron Delta Squad Personnel Roster Commander Wir Commandos Liana Rikali Weapons Stormtrooper Patrol Platoon Rank Structure Private Private Second Class Private First Class Specialist Corporal Sergeant Staff Sergeant Sergeant First Class Master Sergeant First Sergeant Sergeant Major Warrant Officer Chief Warrant Officer Officer Cadet Second Lieutenant First Lieutenant Captain Major Lieutenant Colonel Colonel High ColonelCategory:Unit Category:Galactic Empire Category:Storm Trooper Category:Stormtrooper Corps